1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to novel compositions comprising normally malodorous organothiophosphorus compounds (e.g., organothiophosphates and organothiophosphites such as S,S-dipropyl O-ethyl phosphorodithioate and S,S-diethyl O-ethyl phosphorodithioite) and linoleic acid, linolenic acid, drying oils (e.g., linseed oil and tung oil) and drying oils containing linoleic acid and linolenic acid or mixtures of linoleic acid and linolenic acid to deodorize such organothiophosphorus compounds, and an alkylene or polyalkylene glycol such as propylene glycol to stabilize the organothiophosphorus compounds against decomposition when in contact with solid or granular carriers therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,112,244 discloses a method for controlling nematodes with certain phosphorodithioites and phosphorodithioates, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,268,393 discloses a method for killing insects with certain phosphorodithioites and phosphorodithioates. It is well known in the art that certain aldehydes (i.e., U.S. Pat. No. 3,309,432), peroxides (i.e., U.S. Pat. No. 2,879,284), metallic salts or complexes (i.e., British Pat. No. 960,013) and compounds containing unsaturated tertiary carbons (i.e., Netherlands application No. 6,412,188) may be used for deodorization of certain organothiophosphorus compounds.
Solid carriers, e.g., powdered or granular clay, of the type commonly used in formulating pesticides, such as organothiophosphates, exert a chemical breakdown on the organic phosphate. This has the effect of degrading or decomposing the phosphate when mixed therewith. Although this is a slow process the effect of the carrier on the phosphate over prolonged periods of time, as during storage, tend to reduce its pesticidal effect below satisfactory field condition levels. It is well known in the art that certain alkylene or polyalkylene glycols may be used (i.e., U.S. Pat. No. 2,970,080) to stabilize particular types of phosphorodithioates on clay carriers. However, an adverse effect of these hydroxy compounds when used as stabilizers in granular or solid compositions of organothiophosphorus compounds according to the invention, is their tendency to increase the dermal mammalian toxicity of such compositions.
Applicants surprisingly have discovered a means of deodorizing these compositions and of stabilizing granular formulations of them while concomitantly decreasing mammalian dermal toxicity.